The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, either on-premise databases or cloud-based databases, maintain information for different customers in separate databases. Even in some multi-tenant database systems, separate instances of a database may be used to store customer data. As a result, when two companies want to work together, typically, a copy of a company's entire data set has to be provided to the other company. This situation occurs even when the companies are using third party services to host their data.
Current data marketplaces provide data files for individual consumption by users. These marketplaces are typically independent systems, meaning other data systems import or access data from the marketplace.